Three Mad Blondes
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Everywhere she turns Ming Ming is greeted by yet another mystery blonde. Ass she wanted was to do it for the first time with a drunk Kai. But with a stray kiss from one of the blondes,her mind strays to unearthed treasures. Het Yuri 100th fic


Ok so here it is, my ill-fated 100th fic. I wasn't sure what i was going to wrtie for it. But settled on Beyblade because thats one of the first series that i started writing and the first series i posted for. The other series (un-posted) was Yu-Gi-Oh but thats a whole nother story. And ones that wont be up. Ever! Sorry Lolly, but no, just no. They will never see the light of .

So i started out wondering who i was gunna write. Would it be Yaoi? One of my one true loves? Alas no, nothing came to me, no glorious boyXboy love. (le sigh) If only my laptop hadn't commited suicide, then i could be indulging in my Junjou Romantica over and over again, and Loveless. (sighs dreamily) So then was it Yuri? Well heck no, i hate writing for this, i just don't know how to write it, which is strange 'cos not only am i a girl but im bi and have kissed girls and all that. But no for some reason i hate Yuri. So then it was left up to Het (boyXgirl) but it didn't seem right just doing it the normal way so i of course had to do it my way, which of course works out perfectly for me and my glorious imagination. But i of course couldn't just leave it at that, so theres a bit of Yuri in here too, only 'cos i couldn't stop them from macking all over the table (glares at daughter).

And another thing, seriously, why can't the keyboard like predict what i want to type. And then type exactly what i want it to be, even when i push the wrong buttons? Im sure i retyped parts of that at least 5 times. Syupid keyboard (mumbles).

Alright so im sorry for any spelling mistakes (stupid keyboad), i haven't slept at all. I didn't sleep last night. I get them sometimes, its mainly cos im so stressed about family shit. Which is totally my fault and i don't know how to make it better.  
But on the plus side, i finished reading books 3+4 of the Vampire Diaries and Book One of the Immortals and got about 3/4 of the way through Book Two of the Immortals and then it was 6:50 am and i really had to pee so i got out of bed.

Enough of my ramblings, oh but a few more things. I am one out of three people who will more than likely (well i hope they do (fingers crossed).) be the only ones to actually like this and understand this. But you guys, my fellow mad blondes, I just had to (whines) I couldn't help it.

**Dedications:** This is dedicated first and foremost to my wifey Lamanth. For not only being my rock through everything, but being my friend. Even when i didn't deserve it. I love you! Words cannot express how much (tears in eyes).  
And secondly to my amazing daughter Iluvbeyblade. You're always there with a few encouraging words to help pick me back up when i fall down, you may not think they mean much, but they mean the world to me. Thank you! And for also giving me a place on the spaceship (even though its still not finished (glares)), even when you didn't know me very well, if at all when we first started PMing. Even though i basically barged my way onto securing a place for me and all my boys (grins). You both are so amazing, and give me the hope and courage to go on when days get so dark i fear i'll never get out. I love you both so much (glompfest all around).

Now, onwards my duckies!

_

* * *

_

_T__here's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

* * *

Ming Ming entered the stadium half an hour late. Something about being late and looking good versus turning up early and looking bad floated into her mind. Something her mother had said. But she couldn't quite remember it sounding that stupid. It was probably better in French.

She was cutting it perilously close to midnight, the celebratory party was in full swing. Everybody quite drunk at this stage. The loud pounding music reverberated through the hardwood paneled flooring underneath her feet. Ming Ming couldn't quite remember exactly what it was that they were supposed to be celebrating, but then again, she thought wryly as she dodged a horny couple that stumbled past her kissing madly, both past and present teams never really needed much of an incentive these days to get smashed and fondle each other.

The stadium seats - which were normally full of screaming cheering fans- were occupied by many couples groping and grinding. She was sure that there would be many regrets in the morning.

Someone had placed a few strobe lights at either end of the stadium, the flashing lights hurt her eyes and made everyone seem to move in stops and starts. The evidence of a few thousand party poppers lay discarded on the ground, making a carpet out of crepe paper.

Bodies bumped, grinded , swung and all around bopped. See could see Max and Mirium only doing what could be described as hazardous – to not only themselves but everyone who strayed within a 5 meter radius of any of their limbs.

Sighing she continued in her travels, she only wanted to see one person. And that was a two-toned stoic Russian. She was hoping he would be as drunk as the rest of them, she figured that he was someone who wouldn't brag about anything that happened to anyone. Yes, he was the perfect person to loose her virginity too. Well, thats how she saw it anyway.

Spotting his all too recognizable two-toned hair, Ming Ming headed in the direction. He was off to the side, slightly detached from the crowd of bodies gyrating on the "dance floor". He was facing the wall, both palms pressed firmly to the surface. Ming Ming really hoped he was drunk.

As she got closer she was that she might have been at least half wrong. There was a tall girl between Kai and the wall. She had long straight blonde hair down to her waist. She was clothed in a pair of blue jeans and simple black silk top. Her long arms were wrapped snugly around Kai's neck as she pressed her body securely into his. Their lips and tongues were working furiously at each other.

A wave a rage passed over her. This was supposed to be her night. She couldn't believe that someone else was going to get in on her action. Taking a few steps forward, she thrust out her chin. Her mind raced with cuss words. She didn't know the blonde in his arms, of what she could see of her, she had never seen her before. So that meant that she needed to know her place.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned she was greeted by a pair of soft lips touching hers for a brief instant. When the person pulled back she was a gorgeous smiling face, with moss green eyes and platinum and gold hair lying in soft waves down her shoulders. She had on a purple halter neck dress with sparkly beading across the bodice, the same coloured fishnet gloves adorned her slender hands. Her black knee high laced up boots finished her look.

Without saying another word the girl turned and walked towards Tala who for once was dressed formaly, well as formally as the Russian could actually get. He had on clean black jeans with biker boots, and a long sleeved button up shirt. The sleeves of which had been rolled up past his elbows exposing his muscled and lightly tanned fore arms. Being in America seemed to do the once unearthly pale Russian good, he was starting to tan.

Tala opened his arms in invitation, the girl walked straight into them and nuzzled herself into his chest. Even in her boots, which must have been at least 4 inches, Tala was just over a head taller than her. Making her the right height to fit securely under his chin.

Ming Ming watched in shock as the once stoic Russian smiled warmly down at the girl in his arms, who looked tiny compared to all of his sleek muscles. Leaning down he captured her lips with a gentleness that Ming Ming was sure no one ever knew he could possess.

Groaning in disgust, Ming Ming turned away as Tala's hands found their way onto his companions butt. She was far too sober for all of this. And that girls kiss, fleeting as it was, probed something deep down inside her. Something she had known all along but was far too afraid to admit.

Fleeing from the stadium which had become far too hot and sticky with the heat of bodies inside, she made her refuge out into the corridors. Making her way down to the large communal kitchen that was based near the living quarters, Ming Ming dodged yet more horny couples who didn't have the decency to at least find a room. Trying to mentally block all the half dressed, or undressed as the case may be, people she scooted cautiously past Mariah's bouncy bountiful naked breasts and slipped into the kitchen.

Groaning she face palmed her head. On the large kitchen island, that was generally used for storing kitchen utensils and and for chopping and keeping ingredients out of the way while one cooked, was yet another blonde. Only this one was underneath a wild red headed girl who had her hands up the blonde's sparkly white top. They too had decided that a vicious game of tonsel hockey must be played.

Flinging a hand over her eyes, she groped around blindly for a bottle, any bottle. Once found she turned, removed said hand from eyes and fled only missing Mariahs breasts by an inch. She cursed inside her head. Something definitely was in the water, and whatever it was was making everyone want to mate like rabid rabbits.

As she moved further down the hallway it became less congested until there was no one but herself in it. Looking down at her hand she held up the bottle in disbelief. It was a bottle of lemonade, for fug's sake. Deciding to just give up, Ming Ming flung open a random door and stepped through, only to pull up short as the hedgehog mistress turned to face her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Ming Ming intoned sadly, Matilda laughed sadly, "There's nothing here to interrupt, just me not having the courage to drink alone." he light pink haired girl held up a bottle of vodka.

Smiling Ming Ming entered further into the room and swung the door shut behind her, "Then I guess I have perfect timing."

They both sat looking out on the balcony, sipping from their vodka and lemonade mixes. Neither really in the mood to drink anymore. The party mood had long departed from them.

"I wonder who she is?" Matilda queried quietly as she pointed out a laughing blonde in a purple dress. Tala was currently stalking her like the wolf spirit he possessed. In one smooth fluid motion, he tackled the laughing squeeling girl to the ground, covering her body with his own.

Ming Ming shrugged, "Just one of three mad blonde's that I've encountered tonight." She laughed lightly, "She kissed me earlier," she said nodding to the blonde that was still on the ground underneath Tala, more than likely being thoroughly ravished by the wolf.

Matilda turned amused eyes onto her companion, "Really? I've never been kissed by a girl before."

Ming Ming laughed and took a sip of her drink, "Neither had I. It was kinda nice."

Standing, Matilda placed her drink on the floor beside her chair. She moved in front of Ming Ming lowering herself until she was face to face with the other girl. Which wasn't really that hard, they were both short. "Well then, we'll just have to see if blonde's really are they way to go then." And then closing her eyes, her lips were on Ming Ming's.

Ming Ming felt her lips sizzle and pulled Matilda onto her lap as a feeling of pure bliss settled over her. Blonde's seemed to be the thing of the night, but she, she decided she much preferred that of the girl in her arms.

* * *

(hides)

Yea ok, i know i said i hate writing Yuri and i wasn't lying. Its not my fault that they decided to start macking on the freaking kitchen island now is it. I blame daughter, well no actually i blame Sal and daughter (grins). You know i love you Jell.

So have you guys figured out who you are in this? (I know I know its so obvious, humour me). So now you see why this is more for my amusement than that of anyone elses really. I couldn't help myself.

Luv Nyx


End file.
